Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-33797416-20190519163210
“First of all no, it's not according to me that only users listed on the Omnipotence page are considered as Omnipotent beings. And this is not just true for just Omnipotence but also for all powers as well. A character is considered a user of a power ''only if they are listed on the known users of that power ''(unless of course they are listed under a power which supercedes other versions). And if you need a proof, go ask any admin (admins are in charge of the wikia) and if they do not reply the same then I'll change my name. If we go by your logic, then Galactus will be considered as an absolute immortal as he is listed under absolute condition which has absolute immortality unders applications but we all know that galactus isnt an AI.”- Do you even know what I am talking about? I am talking about the mythical transcendent physiology pages having characters with omnipotence listed under them. “Once again as I said all perfect or Omnipotent beings have Conceptual Transcendence which makes you above such conceps and did you forget that I mentioned that a user need not have all applications listed under the page which is why 99% absolute immortals dont have absolute invulnerablility even though it is listed as an application on the page? This why the very character on which the perfection page was built and she also happens to be the captioned user of the page- Ajimu Najimi has is herself completely evil. And you need an evil user right- Father who was temporalily perfect is an evil being, Ajimu Najimi on whom the very perfection power is based is purely evil. As i said conceptual transcendence invalidates the need of sin immunity. And these usrs arent listed on sipiritual perfection because perfection already covers them.”- I see. Fine. But if this is the case then I will be adding satan (from mauinstream Christianity this time) to the perfection page as he was created to be perfect in all aspects. “So were powers like immortality, invincibilty, etc.I mean where do you think these powers come from? From age old believes. But, writers have this thing called creative freedom which allows them to re-define powers like Omnipotence and even God at their whim in their own fiction which is why almost all fictional incarnations of god are extremely weak.”- Don’t be a dunce, of course I know they came from mythology. Many beings in mythology that are nigh omnipotent are also referred to as god, like god from wicca, god from mandaeism etc. Them ‘redefining it’ is what caused them to call alien x omnipotent, odin omnipotent, galactus omnipotent…you get my point. Catharism did not reduce gods ranking and make him nigh OP and THEY STATED HE IS GODS EQUAL IN TERMS OF POWER. “As I stated that just because some random link states that a being is omnipotent wouldnt make them omnipotent by our stance. No matter what a religion/fiction says we define omnipotents beings from an out of universe persperctive and not on the basis of some beilef in some religion/fiction. In fact these links are more legit than yours and yet they are not considered omnipotent from an out of universe perspective-“ -Are you stupid? I sent multiple links and you pick one and tell me its fake when you are sending marvel database bullshit? What the fuck is an out of universe perspective? God in general Christianity is omnipotent, he is there on the omnipotence page, and a particular sect believed he had an evil EQUALLY POWERFUL counterpart called rex mundi. Stop being an idiot. ”The very link you sent mentions than maybe satan is god's dark counterpart and that he can be lucifer, another fallen angel, etc. Since there are multiple incarnations of this being so, he wont be added. Belial, beezlebub having their own page has nothing to do with this issue, satan himself has his own page- Satanic Incarnation. Having 3 out of 4 incarnations being not anti-god is a reason enough to rule out him as an user and probably down below you already had this conversation and it was decided that satan stays off the page.”-Yes and Catharism says he is gods dark counterpart. Read the fucking links. Its even written there on the Wikipedia page.Are you illiterate? “And the point about Hinduism, I requested the admins to change the page becuase you were confused and to pervent future confusions. Trimurti each are considered as Para Brahman in their own sects. Which is why they were listed on the omnipotence page. Depending on the sect, one of the trimurti and in one sect Shakti were considered to be Para brahman and others his/her creations/parts. This is exactly same as when I added limitations to the Omniscience page as some user was confused about it. Same thing with omnipotence- I requested the admins to change the page to avoid future confusions.”- I suppose this is true enough as I was actually confused as to who was who in hinduism. I am writing in bold because you don’t seem to understand what I am saying. Pay close attention. You seem to think I am putting him in users because he is OP when that is not the case. I was just giving general information. If you don’t want to accept he is omnipotent, THEN THAT’S FINE BY ME. But that does not make him any less of an anti god. For gods sake, your life won’t end if I put him on this page. I think you need to read the requirements of an anti god again, slowly and critically.This page says that if the entity in question is any of these they are a user(or at least any of the first two): § They may be split or purged aspects of God's dark attributes (ex. Tathamet from Diablo). § Twin or counter aspects of God (ex. Angra Mainyu from Zoroastrianism). § Primordial form of existence which existed before the creation (ex. The Darkness from Supernatural). You don’t have a legible reason to take him of the page because I sent you the Wikipedia entry when you could have searched it yourself and sent a secondary link just to confirm. Satan (IN CATHARISM) is a user, ACCORDING TO THE PAGE. If you need me to resend the link say so now because I am about to start editing soon. I am getting sick of your baseless arguments."Having 3 out of 4 incarnations being not anti-god is a reason enough to rule out him as an user"...Are you stupid? What kind of reason is that?